Once lágrimas
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: One shot tributo a las víctimas del atentado del 11 de marzo de 2004 en Madrid. UP, muerte masiva.


**Derechos de autor**: Los derechos, izquierdos y blabla de _Beyblade_ pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

**Advertencia**: Asesinato en masa.

**Once lágrimas  
**

**(Tributo a la muerte)**

Por Izzy Meadows

Se celebraba una convención del beyblade en Madrid. Todos los equipos medianamente conocidos estarían allí. Aunque no parecía que fuera a ser muy divertida, los Majestics decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba.

Era un día soleado cuando llegaron allá. El avión tomó tierra suavemente, y cuando estuvo detenido y ellos estuvieron fuera, decidieron, sin palabras, dar un paseo disfrutando del sol. Así, vieron todos los monumentos y lugares históricamente interesantes de la ciudad: la puerta del Sol, la Plaza Mayor, la Cibeles, el parque del Retiro…

Al día siguiente era la convención. Era algo raro que se celebrara una convención de beyblade en una ciudad española, pocos bladers buenos habían salido de allí. En España el deporte rey seguía siendo el fútbol, y el único que de vez en cuando podía competir con él era la fórmula 1. Pero realmente a ellos les daba igual. Ya tenían muchas ganas de ir a España y conocer sus ciudades, para ver si era cierto que todas eran iguales pero bien distintas.

En la noche se dedicaron básicamente a recorrer los bares y las discotecas de la zona. Muchas chicas trataron de ligar con ellos, especialmente con Oliver y Johnny. Éste y Robert eran los únicos que sabían algo de español, así que el peso de todas las conversaciones lo llevó Robert. No podía fiarse de la "diplomacia" y la "delicadeza" del escocés.

Se levantaron temprano, a pesar del sueño que tenían después de haber pasado la noche de bar en bar y de discoteca en discoteca. Tenían la intención (bueno, sólo Robert la tenía, los demás sólo iban por no discutir) de visitar el Escorial, y no sabían los horarios de los trenes. Así que fueron a la estación sin desayunar siquiera, y se quedaron en una cafetería a tomar café (extrañamente, ninguno de ellos quiso comer nada). Más tarde fueron a comprobar los horarios y comprar los billetes, aunque en realidad sólo Robert tenía interés en ponerse a visitar monumentos a aquellas horas de la mañana. La convención no sería hasta la tarde.

—Hay algo que me preocupa —murmuró Johnny mientras iban hacia las vías.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Robert. Los presentimientos del pelirrojo solían ser bastante exactos.

—No lo sé… no estoy seguro…

—¡Pues trata de estarlo pronto, porque tenemos prisa! —Robert se dirigió a la taquilla para sacar los billetes.

—¡No, espera!

—¿Esperar a qué?

Oliver y Enrique se miraron, después miraron a Johnny. El escocés se había quedado inmóvil, pálido y con una mirada extraña, dirigida al tren que esperaba en la vía.

—¿Qué pasa, Johnny?

—Tenemos que irnos de esta estación.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron interrogantes.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —sentenció Johnny—. Aquí va a pasar algo muy grande.

Robert le puso la mano en la frente (como si quisiera ver si tenía fiebre).

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Johnny temblaba, y a cada segundo palidecía más. En aquel momento ya parecía un vampiro.

—Ya cálmate, pareces un cadáver, no seas paranoico —dijo Enrique.

—El hecho de que seas paranoico no significa que no te estén persiguiendo —citó el escocés.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

El pelirrojo no respondió a la pregunta. Sólo dijo una palabra:

—¡Cuidado!

…

Eran las diez de la mañana y Robert no había podido dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué a aquella gente que de nada tenía la culpa? ¿Por qué?

Había visto personas muertas a su alrededor. Había visto personas despedazadas a causa de aquellas explosiones. Pero lo que más lo había impresionado no había sido todo aquello, sino ver la muerte. No lo conmovió tanto el ver gente muerta, como el ver gente muriendo.

A su lado, Oliver y Enrique estaban abrazados, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, deseando que aquello no hubiera ocurrido. El inglés sujetaba dulcemente la cabeza de Johnny, apoyada en su regazo. Estaba inconsciente.

…

—Fueron trece bombas en cuatro sitios distintos —explicó Robert.

Johnny suspiró. Había conseguido que sus amigos salieran con vida y en perfecto estado físico, había conseguido salir él mismo, pese a los leves daños que había sufrido… pero había más de ciento cincuenta personas que no lo habían logrado. Sabía que morirían más. Y eso era un daño del que nunca se recuperaría.

Un segundo antes de la primera explosión, Johnny McGregor la había visto. Había visto a la gente muriendo y llorando. Aquella imagen estaría siempre en su mente. Entonces sintió que desde aquel día maldito, once de marzo de dos mil cuatro, cada vez que llorara, lloraría sangre. La sangre de aquella gente a la que había visto morir un segundo antes de que realmente se produjera aquel asesinato masivo de inocentes.

No se atreverían a llamarlo "daños colaterales", esta vez no.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, y otras dos la siguieron inmediatamente. Pero su angustia, su tristeza, su desesperación… eran algo demasiado grande de lo que se puede expresar simplemente llorando.

Sólo derramó once lágrimas.

**Aclaraciones:**

Este fic lo he escrito para recordar a todos que hace un año, trece bombas estallaron en cuatro estaciones de tren en Madrid. El resultado fueron ciento noventa y dos muertos, y otras tantas familias destrozadas por el terrorismo. Sí, me refiero al mayor atentado terrorista de la historia de Europa, un atentado que conmovió al mundo entero y provocó manifestaciones en todo el planeta. Al atentado que fue causa del cambio de gobierno (que nos libramos del mentiroso de Aznar). Que hicieron, supongo, para vengarse por la participación del ejército español en la guerra de Irak y no se les ocurrió ponerle las trece bombas delante de las narices al ex presidente.

Pero no estoy de humor para hablar de política. Ni tampoco quiero escribir sobre política. Sólo quiero comunicar el dolor que siento, porque me doy cuenta de que tengo amigos en Madrid que podrían haber estado en aquellos trenes. De que mi hermana toma el tren todos los días para ir a la universidad. Igual que escogieron Madrid podrían haber elegido Oviedo. Hace un año, todos nos sentimos conmovidos por el atentado. Ahora debemos desear que no se repita.

Si alguna vez vais a Madrid, visitad en el Retiro el Bosque de los Ausentes. Ciento noventa y dos cipreses y olivos, uno por cada víctima.


End file.
